Memoria
by Kiyuchire
Summary: Bersama dengan kegelapan, kau terus berjuang. Bersama dengan cahaya, kau terus melebur. Bersama dengan kenangan, kau kian terhanyut. Bersama dengan memori ini, kau akan terus berharap.


**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enic**

**.**

**Memoria © Kiyui Tsukiyoshi**

**.**

**warning(s) : banyak keabalan dalam cerita ! adanya ooc-ness yang merajalela! adanya kelebayan kata dalam setiap lantunan kata. Tapi hey! bagaimanapun ini murni dari imajinasiku TANPA MEMPLAGIAT! karena itu, aku tidak akan pernah mengatai hasil karyaku sendiri :D hanya saja, ya mungkin... beberapa kata-kata di fic ini berasal dari kata-kata favorit saya dari beberapa fic yang indah :D**

**.**

**Don't Like?**

.

**Don't ****Read!**

**.**

**Silakan tekan tanda X di pojok kanan atas**

**.**

**Jadi, Flame not allowed! I've warning you before!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah kau, berjalan dalam pilu. Berusaha menghapus parau, yang tak kunjung berlalu.

Dan di sinilah kau, berucap segala harap memukau.

Kau tetap melangkahkan kaki di atas bumi. Menatap lekat langit penuh arti.

Kaupun mulai memelankan langkah, berusaha memutar paksa otakmu.

Benar, satu tahun dan dengan mudahnya memori menghapusmu.

Kaupun memberontak, membiarkan hati terus berteriak, memaksa otak bergerak.

Tetapi, kau tetap tidak dapat mengingatnya.

Hembusan anginpun menghembuskanmu, kau memejamkan sapphiremu.

Membiarkan sapphire itu sejenak memperlihatkan putaran ingatan.

Maka sekali lagi, kaupun meneteskan air matamu.

Segala pilu melebur, segala duka memenuhi, segala suka menghantui, membiarkan sapphire itu menjadi saksi.

Entah sudah berapa kali kau berusaha memutar otakmu, dalam setiap hempasan angin yang mengiringmu. Dalam setiap detak jantung yang berpilu.

"Kairi?"

maka, kaupun membuka matamu. Memperlihatkan sapphiremu yang kian meredup. Menunjukkan duka yang menyusup.

"Ah, kau—" suaramupun terdengar parau, menandakan betapa kau terpuruk. Betapa kau merindu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" senyum paksapun kau lontar, berusaha menjadikannya tameng menguar.

"Ya, begitulah... Hanya berusaha memikirkan masa lalu... Dan aku bersumpah tidak akan kembali ke pulau itu, sebelum aku dapat mengingat masa kecilku," kaupun, untuk kesekian kalinya mengatakan kalimat itu.

Seolah hanya kalimat itu yang dapat menjadi wakilmu. Tetapi, tentu sepatah dua patah kalimat tak dapat menjadi wakil penuhmu, 'kan?

"Teruslah berusaha,"

tiba-tiba, pandanganmupun meredup. Otakmu bahkan berhenti bekerja. Dan dalam gelapnya pandangan, kau mendengar namamu yang tersebut dari bibir sahabatmu. Setelah itu, kau tidak dapat mengingat apapun. Tidak kecuali kegelapan yang menguasai dirimu. Dan yang kau rasa, hanya kehadirannya. Kehadiran orang yang begitu kau rindu. Kehadiran yang menghangatkanmu. Kehadiran yang dapat membuat lorong sepimu menjadi ramai. Tetapi, kau bahkan tetap tidak mengingat nama bahkan wajah orang itu, eh? Dan, karena sebuah takdir... Koneksi itupun terjadi tanpa dugaan.

"Siapa kau?"

"Aku Kairi, dan kau?"

"Aku tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya... Apa ada sesuatu yang kau cari?"

"Ya ada... Aku sedang mencari potongan ingatanku..."

"Kuharap kau mendapatkannya,"

"Terimakasih, Ku harap, kau juga menemukan siapa dirimu,"

"Ri—"

"Kairi—"

"Kairi!"

Dan, koneksi aneh itupun berakhir. Kaupun berusaha membuka matamu ketika merasa namamu terus terpanggil.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Kairi?" Dan akhirnya kalimat itu mengantarkanmu secara utuh ke alam nyata. Kaupun mengerjabkan matamu, berusaha memfokuskan lensa matamu ketika di rasanya keremangan mentakbiri lensa sapphiremu.

"Aku ingat," Dan bersama dengan kalimat itu, kaupun berlari begitu saja. Meninggalkan sahabat yang hanya menatap bingung.

Dan di sinilah kau, secara ajaib mengingat masa dulu.

Kaupun mulai mengambil selembar kertas di rumahmu, berusaha menulis sebuah surat untuknya. Untuk orang yang telah mengikrarkan janji padanya.

Thinking of you, wherever you are. We pray for our sorrows to end, and hope that our hearts will blend. Now I will step forward to realize this wish. And who knows: starting a new journey may not be so hard, or maybe it has already begun. There are many worlds, and they share the same sky - one sky, one destiny.

(memikirkanmu, dimanapun kau berada. Kita berdoa agar kesedihan kita berakhir, dan berharap hati kita akan melebur. Sekarang aku akan melangkah maju mewujudkan keinginan ini. Dan siapa tau : memulai petualangan baru tidak begitu sulit, atau mungkin itu baru di mulai. Ada begitu banyak dunia, dan mereka membagi dalam langit yang sama - satu langit, satu tujuan)

Lagi, Kau berlari dalam suka. Harapan kian menyingsing lorong hatimu yang sepi. Namun, Hey! Lorong itu mulai tak terlihat sepi lagi, 'kan?

Kau terus melangkahkan kaki dalam langkah seribu, berusaha secepatnya menggapai keinginanmu.

Dan sekali lagi aku berucap, di sinilah kau. Dalam hembusan angin yang menghembuskanmu. Dalam segala gemercik air yang mengalir. Dalam setiap kenangan yang meluap. Dalam segala harap membuai. Kau berhenti di sini, di pulau yang merupakan pulau kalian bertemu. Di mana kau berjanji, tidak akan kemari sampai kau mengingat mereka. Ya tentu, mereka.

Kaupun memejamkan mata, membiarkan potongan memori terus berputar. Membiat saphhire itu kian tenggelam. Membiarkan otak terus terhanyut. Membiarkan kicau burung memenuhi gendangmu. Dan dalam satu tarikan nafas, kaupun menggulung surat itu, membiarkan surat itu muat masuk ke dalam botol kaca. Dan di sinilah kau menghanyutkan botol itu dalam ombak. Membiarkan Botol itu terombang ambing. Membiarkan botol itu terus mengalir.

"Mungkin, Menunggu itu tidak terlalu bagus,"

"Aku pikir benar! Kalau kau punya mimpi, jangan menunggu,"

Dan tanpa kau sadari, kini masa depan mulai menanti.

Suara anehpun mulai mengusikmu.

Kaupun melongok, berusaha mengedarkan pandangan sekedar mencari segala musik pengusik.

Sapphiremupun membulat, menatap sosok aneh yang telah berdiri di depanmu. Hati dan otakmupun bertanya.

"Salah satu aturan hidup. Got it Memorized?"

"Siapa Kau?"

"Axel, Aku kebetulan menjadi kenalan dari Sora, Mengapa kita tidak pergi menemuinya?"

"..."

"Sora..."

Kaupun langsung mengingatnya. Bagaimana pemilik nama Langit itu menolongmu, membebaskan hatimu. Ya, membebaskan hati dalam artian sesungguhnya. Nama itupun mulai mengisi lorongmu, lagi.

Tiba-tiba sebuah gonggonganmu memekik telingamu, maka kaupun mendapati sosok seekor anjing yang keluar dari sebuah lubang hitam. Dan dari lubang hitam itu... Kau menatap bingung.

"Kita punya sesuatu yang sama Kairi. Kau dan aku sama-sama merindukan seseorang yang kita pedulikan."

"Hey, Sepertinya kita bisa berteman?"

Maka, kaupun berlari mendekati lubang hitam itu. Bersama seekor anjing yang menjadi ekormu. Dan kaupun berteriak, "Kau tidak bersikap terlalu bersahabat!"

Dan di sinilah kau, berada dalam kegelapan yang absolut.

Kaupun mengingat ucapan sahabat kecilmu. Dalam kegelapan, pasti ada cahaya. Karena mereka abadi, tak dapat terpisah. Dan ketika kau melebur dalam gelap. Percayalah bahwa cahaya akan menjemputmu.

Dengan begitu kau tersenyum, terus melangkahkan kaki di tengah kegelapan.

Sebersit cahayapun berada di ujung mata. Dan dengan itu, kau menyungging senyum —lagi.

Kaupun mendekati cahaya itu dalam sebuah keyakinan.

Bersama dengan kegelapan, kau terus berjuang.

Bersama dengan cahaya, kau terus melebur.

Bersama dengan kenangan, kau kian terhanyut.

Bersama dengan memori ini, kau akan terus berharap.

**.**

**.**

**.**

A/N : Ya! Ini menjadi fic keempat yang kupublish hari ini! XD Sepertinya aku orang pertama yang mencoba dengan nekat menggambarkan saat Kairi masih berada di pulau... Err... Aku lupa namanya... Bahkan aku lupa nama sahabatnya itu. Dan terus terang... Percakapan di koneksi itu aku ngarang abis karena lupa sama sekali ._. Aku berusaha mencari di google... Tapi gak ada! Aduh... Terpaksa ngarang deh... Hehe. Ya sekali lagi aku bilang, seabal-abalnya cerita ini, aku tidak akan menghina karyaku sendiri... Selama itu MURNI hasil karyaku :D hehehe

Review? :3


End file.
